


long time no see

by well_its_me_again



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gerry will be later, M/M, Reunions, Wholesome, at least i hope it's wholesome, first meeting in a long time, it's a little bizzare but u gotta get used to it, yes i added the vast as a character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/well_its_me_again/pseuds/well_its_me_again
Summary: this is made with a lot of help/inspiration from catboyjordankennedy on tumblr. Check them out!It's just a reunion of Dominic and Mike, because I needed that. It's also a liiitllle weird, but I mean....it's here mostly for fun.If you really (and I mean really) wanted it to and focused it could be shippy, but it's not made with such plans.It takes place shortly after Dominic had contact with ex altiora.
Relationships: Michael "Mike" Crew & Dominic Swain, Michael "Mike" Crew/Dominic Swain
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. a familiar stranger

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is a small thing I wrote on my phone late at night and decided to just leave it like that and see what happens.  
> I am planning on adding a second and maybe third chapter to it. No idea if it'll ever have an ending.  
> also: If you find any weird expressions or misplaced words, I'm sorry, English is not my first language.  
> anyway  
> enjoy

,,Is he a teenager or not" was the though that passed Dominic's head while he looked at the stranger he found quite interesting.  
It was late at night, he was on a train after a long day at work and one cup of beer. There was nearly no one there, beside him, that stranger and one old man that was most probably sleeping. Dominic was tired, extremely tired, which resulted in his thoughts trailing off to places they usually wouldn't go. So now he ended up looking at that one stranger for almost 25 minutes, wondering how he managed to dye his hair this nice white and how did he end up so short. And how cute that giant scarf with red and white stripes was. He also wondered why the man/teenager (because he was so short, he couldn't tell his age) still had the scarf on. Maybe it was a cold autumn outside but inside the train it was quite warm. The one explanation he gave himself was that the scarf was big and too much trouble to take off and put on again. But then why wear it in the first place? And why was he standing? The train was pretty much empty!  
He remembered seeing this man before though. In the frozen goods aisle in a market. A week ago his local store had closed due to a tree falling on it's roof one fateful storm. Because of that Dominic had to take a bus to a different market. He haven't noticed the guy at first. (Dominic was really tall and didn't look down often enough) but even if the stranger was short it's rare that you see people with nearly white hair and a giant scarf. Yes he had the scarf then too. And Dominic couldn't remember if he felt the vertigo then as well.....maybe not? He blamed it on his tiredness now.   
When the short man put away the book he was reading, glancing at Dominic for a split second, he finally made up his mind.  
He stood up and made his way to this interesting stranger.  
Now, don't get him wrong, he didn't want to flirt with the guy. Heck. He didn't even know if he was into guys. He just was curious and maybe subconsciously wanted to meet new people. He didn't get along well with his coworkers, and his neighbors were mostly older people. Also if he wasn't as tired he probably wouldn't have done this but his head was empty filled with just dumb thoughts. Until he got to the short man he realized he was feeling a little....stressed? anxious? It surprised him, since he never really had problems with talking to strangers, even if they didn't like him. He halted for a minute, when he smelled a familiar scent. Like a coming storm. Yet finally he stood next to that man and said hi.  
\- yeah hey, whats up? - the stranger responded, much friendlier than Dominic has expected. Which was fully opposite to the aura he gave off. And yet, it felt like a permission to talk. So that is what Dominic did. He tried to strike up a casual but friendly conversation, and maybe ask him about his scarf later.  
The stranger, turned out to be a quite nice person. They actually ended up talking for a long time, and to Dominic's surprise it was pretty enjoyable. The stranger had also a pretty pleasant voice. One that definitely didn't belong to a teenager so there was an answer to his first question. At some point Dominic just had to sit down, so he offered the man a seat next to him but his new friend just said ,,oh you can sit down, I'm okay"  
After talking to him for almost another 25 minutes (he had a looooooong way home) he could say two things about this man for sure: he was polite (had a lot of tact which made him a little charming) and had a weird energy about him...well weird wasn't the right word. It was kind of....threatening? Scary? Whatever it was it made him a little uneasy from time to time. But he didn't pay it much attention, besides, the man was small in every way so it should be easy for Dominic to protect himself, right?  
But nothing bad happened and they just talked about random stuff until the train hit the station before his and Dominic decided to stand up and stretch his legs, since he knew he will most probably fall down if he does it too fast. Also the feeling of vertigo wasn't completely gone yet.  
It was then that he realised, he hasn't introduced himself yet. And he would love to know the name of this man .He put out his hand, surprising his new friend and said:  
\- I think i forgot to introduce myself, I'm really sorry about that, my name is Dominic Swain -  
At that the strangers' eyes suddenly lit up and Dominic was sure the man was smiling under that scarf.  
\- no way! - he said. A chuckle escaped his lips and it was the first time he heard this strange man genuinely laugh. And it was a real, joyful laugh. And with that, the weird feeling of dizziness Dominic felt all the time was gone.  
\- no fucking way! - he said again.  
Dominic was so confused. Why was this man so excited? How did he know him? He wasn't anyone famous. Sure he worked in the theater but only as a technician! How could this man know him? So Dominic just stood there, utterly confused, with his hand out while the other guy was freaking out.  
\- sorry - the man said after finally composing himself. He shook his hand firmly, with much more energy than he displayed during this whole conversation and said - Michael Crew.  
Dominic's jaw actually dropped.  
\- WHAT - his voice was so loud it woke up the old man, who nearly fell off his seat.   
At that, or rather Dominic's reaction, Michael started laughing. Actually laughing.That was so much for Dominic to take in.  
First was the fact that Michael was just... there. A man he haven't seen since he was ...10 or 11, who he tried to reach out to (through parents) when he was 15/16 but failed. And he was just there. The second thing was....Michael was laughing. Even when they were kids, especially after the..incident, he didn't laugh much. Well before the tragedy he did laugh quite a lot, but the silent, distant, a little traumatized Michael just stuck with Dominic, mostly because he thought of it as his fault. And now he was there. Laughing. What a miracle.  
\- you...you really are Michael...??? No way - he didn't know if that was a statement or a question. He was so...just...amazed.  
\- call me Mike, please - the man said.  
Dominic just laughed. What else was there to do? He was so happy!  
So they stood there for a moment, just taking in everything that happened.  
\- I can't believe it - Dominic finally said. Still laughing from time to time. - holy fuck-  
\- i know right- Mike was freaking out as much as he was. - oh yea, hold up!  
He pulled out the paper bookmark from his book and a pen and scribbled something on it, later handing it to Dominic  
.- that's my address - he said - come and visit whenever you'd like.  
Dominic gladly took the little note, when the door opened. It was already his platform. Mike had to actually push him out a little, or he would've missed it.  
Dominic turned around still wanting to say something but the door closed and Mike just waved to him. He waved back and watched the train disappear into the night  
Then he just stood on this platform for next five minutes, still shocked until he finally looked at the note. It struck him how close Mike lived. Just one station away. It's true, Dominic never really went to explore that part of the town (it was on the edges, only open fields after that. Dominic didn't have much time to explore this part).He would love to spend some more time with Mike, damn he could've even go with him now. But he at least could go rest and find some decent clothes, because he planned on visiting Mike as soon as he could.  
Which was: tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what's coming. It's Gerry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I again have written the whole thing on my phone (and my laptop is in need of fixing) so there will probably be a lot of mistakes. Sorry about that.  
> Anyway, that chapter is not very good. I mean only it partly is. I wrote the first sentence, then nothing, then a really good scene (it's closer to the end, please be patient with that chapter) and then I had to connect these and it ended up badly. Also I really shouldn't write something else than one shots, cause I lose track of what I wanted to write moments after I post the first chapter but also I only have ideas for stories with more then one chapter. And Gerry might be a little out of character since I don't know him well yet. So just take this abomination and enjoy  
> also I'm making it gay

Dominic was standing in front of a nice small house, in the middle of nowhere, and he was a nervous wreck.  
He didn't know why, it was just Michael! Or it was Mike now. Mike sounded better.  
So it was just Mike!  
And yet it was the nicest he had dressed in a while. He actually started thinking that he overdressed. He was just going to visit a friend. At his own goddamn house. Why did he need to dress so nicely?  
And yet he did.  
And was nervous.  
But this wasn't the same anxiety/fear that he has felt when talking to him yesterday.  
It was just....a regular nervousness.  
Like when you have a presentation in front of people that you think highly of.  
He hasn't felt that kind of nervousness in a long time.  
After checking the address a million times he finally knocked on the wooden door.  
And stood there.  
Getting even more anxious.

The door flung open and there was Mike. Although the first thing Dominic noticed is how the vertigo hit him again. It was only a small feeling and yet it was there....and it was weirdly familiar....  
He took a look at Mike again but the feeling was gone.  
And Mike looked good. Even though he was dressed in casual clothes, with some paint splattered on his jeans, he looked really, really good. And it made Dominic happy. He still remembered that anxious, traumatised kid. It made him filled with joy to see such a glow up. And there was no scarf covering his scar anymore.

He may have been staring for too long when he realised Mike's been saying something.  
\- a sorry I didn't say hi - he said, realising he was just making it more awkward.  
But Mike smiled, which made him feel a little better.  
\- that's okay, it's good to see you again - he said - come in  
So that is what Dominic did, looking around. The house was nice. There were a few paintings of sky in different colours on the walls that made the place seem way bigger than it actually was.  
The paintings were very very good, with all sorts of clouds and colours the sky could give. Looking at one felt almost like flying.  
Dominic was surprised when (this time on canvas, in a room they passed) he saw a painting of a storm. An unfinished one.  
\- did you paint all of these? - he asked looking around amazed.  
\- yea I did - Mike said, leading them to a kitchen.  
\- that's amazing! - Dominic was still looking around the walls, while walking after Mike.  
The kitchen was a nice, cosy place with old wooden furniture, a table with few chairs and a window.  
Above a hanging cupboard, where the wall was showing, a few clouds were painted, again. This one was more cute than imposing though.  
\- you sure do paint a lot of clouds and skies - Dominic said, again amazed how he could paint the clouds so nicely with so little detail.  
\- I like it. The process is sort of comforting - Mike admitted.  
Dominic looked at the scar stretching down his friends' neck. A little bit of guilt forming down in his stomach.  
\- does...does that mean you're not afraid of storms anymore? - he asked hesitantly.  
\- I'm fully over it - Mike reassured him - I actually even like storms. They're weirdly nice.  
That made Dominic sigh with relief.  
\- that's so, so good to hear -  
Mike smiled fondly at the man, then gestured him to sit down.  
\- would you like some tea? - he asked

.

He sat down while Mike leaned on the kitchen counter, with tea in his cup and his head once again, empty.  
He was so happy to see Mike, so hyped to talk to him and now he didn't know what to say.  
\- I haven't seen you for so long.....I don't even know where to start....- he admitted.  
The silence they were in wasn't that uncomfortable, and yet he wanted to talk.  
\- honestly I don't really know either. There was so much that happened I don't even know how to start telling you about this - Mike agreed, mixing sugar into his tea.  
\- yea - Dominic laughed - how about this: however it sounds I'll just ask, how was your last year?  
Mike laughed a little and said  
\- it was good. Very good actually, as always I caused some mischief in the world and....well it was nice. And yours? -  
Dominic could fully see Mike going around and causing mischief. What kind of mischief? He didn't know. Just mischief.  
\- well that's good to hear. Mine was pretty boring in the nicest way. I was kind of....calming down? I don't know if that makes sense -  
While Dominic was talking Mike moved to sit opposite to him, still listening.  
\- i get it - he said softly.  
And Dominic continued, told Mike about his job and how it was. Mike wasn't much surprised that Dominic ,,still worked in a theatre". They were both theatre kids when they were young. That is probably why they were friends. Mike mostly took care of the decorations (and maayybee had some fun on the stage from time to time) while Dominic always wanted to be the main character.  
There was only one time when he gave up that role, and he vividly remembered that it was when Mike wanted to play it. He settled with a villain role then, they worked so well on stage. That memory still made him smile.  
After a moment Dominic felt like he talked too much about himself, but Mike didn't seem to mind. Only from time to time he interrupted him to say something about his life. For example Dominic just learned that Mike worked in a bookshop for a while and maybe stole book. Which Dominic could fully see happening.  
About seeing, whenever Mike spoke up Dominic took a chance to slowly take every change in. It was a little weird to stare but he just couldn't help himself.  
He was sure Mike's eyes weren't that blue before. And oh god was that a nice blue. And his voice was different...of course...just not what he expected. And his posture was different. He was still slim and short but now there was a sort of calm confidence to it. Like he could be intimidating if he chose to. But right now he was just chilling and having fun. Though there was something weird about him....  
From time to time Dominic had to remind himself not to stare for too long.  
But it was nice. It was also the nicest conversation Dominic had in a long time. It was fun and in a way, it was probably what he needed.  
Dominic lost count of time at some point. The older stories mixed a little with the new ones.  
He somehow drank more tea in that one day than in one month (he didn't usually drink tea, mostly coffee or some soda but the tea Mike made was really nice).  
Michael didn't talk a lot about himself or his past. Asking never really made him uncomfortable but it was clear that he preferred to listen for now so Dominic decided not to ask at all and let him just jump in with his news whenever he wanted to. He did manage to get a few things out of him though. Like the fact that his hair wasn't dyed, it just started slowly changing to white after the accident.  
He also mentioned that his past was pretty weird. But only that. And it wasn't that Mike tried to hide things from his friend. It was clear that he just wasn't used to telling stories about himself.  
\- I actually had some weird shit happening to me too - Dominic said, looking at the painted sky again. It was now a year or so since he had that book in his hands and he still was a little shaken up. But somehow, somehow he didn't mind talking with Mike about it.  
\- is that so? - his scarred friend encouraged him. In his voice, besides the now normal friendliness, crept a little bit of curiosity, and Dominic could've swore there was some amusement in it too.  
\- yeah, I know how it sounds but I....I found a weird book - he continued. He knew he wanted to talk about it, but he didn't fully know the words. What was weird, the thought of Mike not believing him never crossed his mind.  
Mike smiled into his cup when he heard that.  
\- it usually starts like that - he said, rolling his eyes, like it was an everyday thing.  
\- wait...really? Do...did you see this book? - Dominic stopped for a second. His friend shrugged.  
\- had a fair share of my findings. Please continue. -  
He nodded and picked up his story, telling how he found it in some antique shop with a really low price.  
\- it was called Ex Altiora...I think...-  
\- oh? - Mike's smile widened. Like it was funny...or exciting...? Dominic tried to read that man's face but after a few seconds of trying he started feeling like he stared at him for too long and it made him seem weird.  
So he just went back to his story, while Mike drank his tea and listened with amusement.  
But it wasn't bad. It didn't feel like writing down his statement. Now he was just....ranting and it felt good.  
-...and all of it finally ended, and listened to that cause it was really weird, but it happened when that Gerard Kaey burned the book, and he even did that in my own house! -  
At that Mike's smile dropped and he furrowed his brows.  
\- now hold on - he said - are you sure???  
\- well yea...-  
\- he burned Ex Alriora???? - Mike kept questioning, like it was the most important thing in his life. - sorry for interrupting I just need to know for sure.  
Dominic just nodded.  
-it's okay, it was the end anyway - he said - and yea he did burn the book. I even had to clean up some ashes afterwards.  
\- okay - he said, sounding a little irritated - hold on a minute.  
While saying that Mike took out his phone and dialed a number, he put it on speaker and just left it on the table. It rang for few seconds and then an incredibly familiar voice picked up  
\- hello? - it said.  
Mike then looked calmly at Dominic.  
\- so Dominic - he said, ignoring the phone - you are 100% sure that this Gerard Kaey guy came to your house, bought the book, and then burned it.  
His voice was calm, his face was too, yet there was something really threatening in it that made Dominic a little uneasy.  
\- yes. Yes exactly - he answered honestly.  
There was a sigh on the other end of the phone.  
Now Mike's attention was fully on the phone and Dominic was sure that if this person was there, they'd have at least some shattered bones.  
\- So, Gerry, what did you do with my book? - he asked politely.  
\- look, Mike, you already used this one, i didn't think you'd like....need it.... - he started explaining himself.  
\- oh really Gerry, really, you didn't think that I'd need a book of MY entity. A book I looked for FOR YEARS? A book that saved me? - he was saying, his voice a little louder than before yet remaining calm - so you just burned it.  
\- oh? - now the said ,,Gerry" turned defensive - so did you think about me when you yeeted that slaughter book into the void? Did you think I'd also like to use it? Or did you just decide to throw it into an endless sky?  
Dominic was getting more and more confused. He knew the book they were talking about had some magical qualities. Maybe it could throw people to...how Gerry said it....an endless sky? Maybe by burning the book he took this ability from Mike? But what was an entity? What did that mean? Also: slaughter? He just accepted already that Mike and Gerard Kaey knew each other and, it seemed, pretty well. He also accepted the fact that Mike had some sort of connection with that book. In the end he gave of the same feeling.......or maybe the vertigo was caused by something else?  
What woke him up from his thoughts was Mikes' voice, now a little higher.  
\- it was an accident! I put it on that godforsaken ikea shelf and forgot it was there! I only realised when it was too late!!  
\- oh okay okay, so YOU can throw a book I want to use into the void and call it an accident but I can't burn your book? - the other man was still arguing.  
\- you burned MY BOOK, deliberately! I yeeted the book YOU WANTED TO USE accidentally! -  
\- it' s not exactly YOUR book! Besides there are two copies! -  
\- Oh shut the fuck up you sleep deprived teenage looking bastard - Mike yelled at the phone.  
\- no you stfu you murderous flying manlet - Gerry shot right up.

Then there was a moment of silence in which Dominic was contemplating whether his brain was thrown to the endless void they were talking about or not.  
After that Mike started chuckling, and if Dominics' head wasn't full of unanswered questions, he would have thought of it as cute. Gerard started laughing too.  
\- sorry Mike - he said - I knew you'd be mad, I just...well you know.  
\- yeah, yeah - he stopped him mid sentence, still chuckling - it's okay. I don't ACTUALLY need it anymore so it's fine. Besides, there is that second copy.  
\- yeeeeaaahhhh about thaaat - Gerry started.  
\- GERARD - Mike yelled. Not like...an angry yell exactly. Just the kind of yell that you give your dog when it chews on sth and you dunno what it is.  
\- i'm joking! I'm joking! - he said quickly and Mike calmed down. 

\- sorry about that - Mike said after hanging up. He looked like he wanted to say something else but didn't fully know what so he just took their empty tea cups and put them in the sink.  
Dominic was still thinking about what just happened. He had so many questions but the one he said out loud was:  
\- so what's the void? -  
\- It's called the vast - Mike explained, not surprised - and it...  
He took one of the uglier cups from his cupboard, stretched his hand out and let it go.  
Dominic saw the cup fall from his hand and expected it to break on the floor...but it didn't. The cup was just gone. Not there. Falling somewhere.  
He looked at Mike now, confused.  
\- so....you can just do that with objects - he said. More just stating a fact and getting used to it.  
Mike shrugged.  
\- I can do that with whatever I want - he said unfazed.  
Under that was a little information that he can also do that with humans, furthermore, he tried and succeeded. But Dominic didn't mind that. Somehow he couldn't think of Mike as anything else than a good friend, maybe sometimes a little more, but never anything bad. Anything threatening. Of course he knew that Mike is powerful and could probably be dangerous. He respected him, and yet he wasn't scared of him. If anything, he felt safer with him around.  
He nodded.  
\- impressive - he said.  
\- i can also make people feel like they are falling. - Mike continued - they stay in the same place but their bodies don't know it...and let's just say I will not demonstrate. We don't want you to like...stop breathing or something.  
\- yea...let's maybe not to that - he agreed - but that's ..... honestly that's really cool!  
In a moment Mike's face brightened with the nicest, fondest smile and for a second Dominic thought he actually started falling.  
\- i haven't heard anybody call it cool before - he admitted - thanks. - then he added - Oh I forgot to tell you about my other ability  
Dominic had to take a deeeeeeep breath to respond, because quite frankly, he forgot to do that for a whole minute now  
\- what is it? - he asked, and he may have sounded a little breathless but he couldn't help himself  
\- so, I can kinda fly - he admitted.  
\- No way -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post some art to this chapter on my tumblr later. If you wanna see and don't know my tumblr username just tell me. Also if I got something wrong about The Vast, please let me know I will correct myself (I haven't listened to the whole of tma yet, I'm in the middle of ep 100 trying to figure out what the fuck is going on, so I don't know a lot)  
> Have nice day/night!  
> EDIT: I forgot to say, the idea of them both being theatre kids came from that one post by toysold1er on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Happy you made it here! Tell me how you liked it, and if I should make it more shippy or not, cause my mind is not fully made up on that.


End file.
